Marry Me - Please?
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Sam proposes to Jules - kinda.


Hey everyone. As usual, I don't own Flashpoint and if you would like a story idea, please check out my profile. Thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''Jules, Jules...'' Sam sprinted around the corner quickly. He ran toward the dispatcher's desk, where the rest of Team 1 was standing.

''Sam, are you okay, what's going on?'' Jules asked concernedly.

''Okay, look, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I need you to trust me here. Just follow my lead.'' Sam looked over his shoulder nervously. ''What I'm about to say is completely platonic, completely mental, but just go with me here and don't kill me - or say no.''

''What are you -'' Jules tried.

''Sammy! Where are you!'' A high-pitched woman's voice call from the hallway, coming closer.

Sam looked back behind him, panicked, before dropping down on one knee in front of Jules and grabbing her hands in his. ''Jules, uh, I want to say that, uh, I love you very much. Um, ever since you first pointed your gun at me, and I uh, uh, I felt this connection, and uh, I want to experience that feeling with you every day, for the rest of the, well the foreseeable future. I uh, love everything about you, from uh, well everything. Um, and uh, well skipping, you know, long speeches, will you, uh, please - pretty please, marry me?'' Sam was pleading to Jules with his eye and trying to ignore the raised eyebrows and shocked looks from the rest of the team.

''Nooooo!'' The woman who'd been calling him had came from around the corner to hear his proposal, and had now fallen to the ground, wailing miserably. ''You can't marry her! We were supposed to be together forever! Nooooo!'' The woman continued sobbing loudly, also gathering the attention of teams 3 and 5.

Wrapping his arm around Jules, Sam turned to the woman. ''Candice, please. We. Were. Never. Together. Never, not for even for one date. I don't even know you. Please, can you just leave me alone.''

''Alright, okay, let's just all settle down here.'' Greg tried to be the voice of reason, shaking his head to rid himself of the confusion. ''Kira, can you please have someone come up here and excort Ms. ... Candice, off the premises, please.''

''On it, Sarge.'' Kira grabbed the phone and dialed, keeping her eyes on the scene in front of her. It didn't take long before the buildings security personnel came out of the stairwell, having heard the sceaming from the lobby.

''Nooo, Sammy, don't let them take me, I love you!'' Candice cried out as the security men picked her up and walked her out.

Nobody moved as the elevator doors shut, listening to the woman's continued cries. Even on the level floor they were on, they could still hear her being escorted out the lobby's front door. ''Okay, that was weird.'' Spike was the first to speak, his eyes still on the elevator.

''Sam, care to explain. Now.'' Ed demanded.

''Okay people, nothing to see here, just move along, go back to your previous activities.'' Greg said, waving his hands to the other two teams. Once they had left, he turned back to face his team. ''Sam?''

''It was, like, I don't know, five years ago maybe. I got shot while I was out on patrol, in the sandbox, you know,'' he clarified. ''I was taken to a hospital, and she was one of the nurses. The wound wasn't bad, I was discharged not long after being there, and I went back with the rest of the guys. I never saw her again. Then one day, I get like a love letter type thing. I just ignored it, but she kept sending letters and stuff. I thought since I left the military, it would stop. I mean, how did she even find me? I saw her coming through the doors, and I just ran. Making her think there was someone else was the first thought that came to mind.'' Sam ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

''So, that was why you proposed?'' Jules asked. ''Why me, why not Kira?''

''You were closer.'' Sam shrugged.

''That, was the most, beautiful, proposal, ever.'' Spike pretended to wipe his eyes.

''You've got to be kidding me?'' Lew looked over at his best friend.

''Better than Wordy's. He could hardly speak for crying.'' Ed tossed his head in Wordy's direction.

''Hey, I was overcome with emotion. I love my wife.'' Wordy smiled with a far-away look on his face, as a picture of his Shelley popped in his head.

''Wait. You didn't give Sam an answer. Yes or no?'' Lew asked. Everyone turned to Jules expectantly.

Jules looked around franticly, searching her mind for the right answer. ''Well, it was a platonic proposal, so I'll give a platonic yes.'' She looked around at all the shocked faces. ''What, he asked me not to say no.''

''Alright, it's been a long day, why don't we just go home, relax, and come back tomorrow.'' Greg said, eyeing Jules and his rookie suspiciously. Murmered agreement ran through the crowd, as they turned to the stairwell.

''So,'' Sam caught up to Jules, ''you wanna go for a burrito?''


End file.
